Around the hetaliaverse in 80 days
by paipai13
Summary: Arthur Kirkland has been given an opportunity as Kiku falls in his backyard during an experiment, now he made a bet with Peter that he can circlenavagate the globe in 80 days. (based of Disney's around the world in 80 days. FrUk and Friendly!Iggypan)
1. Chapter 1

*hi guys this is paige the narrator here, and this is based on Disney's Around the world in 80 days (great movie btw) so yeah this will be in chapters I do not own Hetalia or the movie or Disney or any characters mentioned. I just thought of this and thought, how could this not be a reference to Hetalia? just want to say that human names are used and so are Oc's*

It was early morning in London 1899 (yep that's right were going back in time ;A;) as the sirens from the bank of England went off. Kiku looked around trying to find the cops. Sadly he wasn't disappointed, cops came flooding in and Kiku had one choice, run. He ran miles away from the bank trying to ditch the coppers. Luckily for him a tailor cart was rolling by, so being the awesome Asian that he is, he jumped in their and changed into something suiting, he had dress shoes, shirt, and pants on along with a tie and a bowler hat (you know the one that is like a rounded top hat.). He stumbled on out of the cart and ran to the other side of the street. once he saw the cops come he yelled "thief! he went that way officers!" so the cops followed where he was pointing. Kiku knew they would come back so he climbed the nearest tree

Meanwhile, unknown scientist Arthur Kirkland was conducting an experiment with his French valet, Stephan. "right-o then your all suited up, now lets go through this again" Arthur began. "now we will break the human speed barrier at 50 miles an hour thus proving that we can go faster without disrupting human organs, and you Stephan, are lucky enough to be a part of that experiment" he rambled. "are you sure its safe?" Stephan asked. Arthur laughed "of course not but I am excited none the less, we will put our names in history, or die trying" "wait, nobody said anything about dying, I refuse to be your valet any longer, ive been pricked and prodded and electrocuted..." "wait wait, what are you saying?" Arthur asked looking concerned "im saying I quit!" Stephan said and took off the ridiculous looking contraption on him and huffed off. Arthur sank down to the ground and buried his head in his knees "ah bloody hell" he cursed "there's no man brave enough to be my valet"

It was as if Arthur had said magic words because kiku was listening in and all of a sudden *snap* his branch broke and he fell kicking and screaming then *thud* landed on ground. Arthur backed up to a stand. "excuse me sir are you alright?" he asked and helped this strange man up. "ah yes thank you, I'm your new varet" he said. Arthur looked at him "wow that was rather quick, but I only except French valets so if you would please excuse me sir.." "WAIT! I am French...oui? it runs through my broodrine" he said Arthur gave him a awkward look "What about your accent?" the strange man got flustered, what about his accent "my...umm.. my father, he is French and never speaks, my mother, she is Chinese, and she never shuts up, I inherited he accent" he fibbed, phew that was close.

Arthur nodded and had him put on the suit. once Kiku was ready he layed onto the weirder contraption (think of a roller-coaster or even train tracks in a circle, but it has a hill) Arthur explained "the right hand makes you go, extend it to go faster. the goal is to reach 50 miles an hour" he said kiku looked nervous "how do you stop?" he asked. all Arthur had responded with was "gods speed" and with that he started the contraption up. As the thing went so did the speed. Kiku looked absolutely sick while Arthur looked excited "20 miles," he said. then kiku went faster "35 miles" you could hear the excitement in Arthur voice. by the time they reached 45 miles a pin in the track came loose. finally they reached the 50 mile an hour mark "EUREAKA!" shouted Arthur. by then the pin fell off and Kiku went flying over the wall and into the city.

Kiku was absolutely terrified as he was passing people. he is hitting trees and even people. Arthur was trying to catch up to him asking people around as of where he went. Kiku had been all over the city and he finally caught a cart, he span around for a while. there was a man on there who looked about as terrified as Kiku was. however they both greeted each other with a "good morning" Arthur finally caught up to kiku and saw his predicament. "don't worry the pack will run out of steam in 3...2...1...now" kiku let go and ran into a flag pole and fell down. Arthur ran over to him and kiku responded "it was nice vareting for you, but now I must be off..." Arthur stopped him "WAIT! with you as my brave valet, you can test all of my experiments. I literally have thousands." Kiku went wide eyed and began to say 'NO' but he saw the cops and then suddenly shook his head yes "I can take the job" he said and Arthur was beaming. Arthur asked him for his name and all kiku responded was "passport tu"

Once back into the comfort of the Kirkland residence Kiku unwrapped his scarf to look at his prize. a jade cat. Then he wrote a letter to his father Wang Yao.. "_Dear Father, I have recovered what was stolen from our village, I will find the fastest way to our village. love Kiku"_ Just as he finished up the letter the phone rang, which made kiku jump. "Passport were going to the royal academy of science, please prepare my transportation device" he looked around in confusement and asked "what does it rook rike?" Arthur told him "its the shoes with little wheels on them"

As Arthur was getting his wheelie shoes on there was a press conference for the royal academy of science. Peter Sealand was telling about a fabulous new invention that one of his team had made. "so this invention shows you how the laws of gravity effect and how springs can make things go downwards." as he demonstrated this invention and the people were amused. "but this was poposterous and insane so we sent him to a lunatic asylum" he bragged then Alistair from Scotland yard came on the podium. "excuse me, Mr. Sealand. but may I take the stand?" he asked. Peter smirked. "why of course, surly your team has some fantastic news for the people of England to rest assure that they are safe and sound" he said. Oh boy was he wrong. Alistair gulped and said "its is with great shock and displeasement that the bank of England was robbed, but only one thing was stolen" all the people gasped and Peter grimaced. He hissed in Alistair's ear, "what was stolen?" and Alistair whispered "the jade cat"

Peter smiled and took Alistair by the hand forcefully and dragged him into the royal academy. "MY STOLEN JADE CAT, HOW IS THIS EVEN FATHOMABLE, YOU GAVE ME EVERY ASSURANCE THAT THE BANK OF ENGLAND WAS INPENTITABLE" Alistair whimpered and backed up into a corner. "s-sir I-I said inhabitable..." "ITS THE SAME THING!" Peter said and grabbed some quills to puncture Alistair. Just then she showed up "w-w-WY?" he stuttered "so word around here is that the thing I stole and gave to you was stolen?" she said calmly. One of the scientist saw her were confused, what was a woman doing in the royal academy (need I remind you that this is 1899, women didn't get their rights till much later) Peter looked at her "this is your concern, because if I don't get that jade cat back, you can kiss British military assistance goodbye" he said. WY looked at him and smirked. "okay deal, but when I get it back to you, keep better care of it?" she said snarkily. This pissed off peter a bunch and he tried to quill her. since WY is awesome she took her fan and caught the quill. she looked at peter and threw it at him, fortunately for him he ducked. and the quill hit his portrait head, and another dagger hit his portrait crotch. once wy was gone peter laughed "and to think she is a general, who would take orders from a woman!?" people gave him uneasy looks because they do.. the queen of England. "ok what to do for the rest of the day. oh we all have a meeting at 2:30" he said and rushed to the great hall of the royal academy of science (try saying that a bunch of times fast)

Arthur and Kiku all head up to the royal academy. just as they were closing their doors. "sorry about our lateness" Arthur apologized and kiku kind of stood back in the croud. "Gentleman, I have just proven that man can bypass the speed barrier, thanks to my valet, now we can move on to making things faster without fear of disrupting out organs." "where's your Royal Academy authorization?" Peter asked "oh that's right, that would mean that your an actual scientist.." he laughed along with the rest of the members (except for kiku) as Arthur and Peter were bickering the members all talked about the robbery, one guy talked "yes I herd it was a Chinese fellow and he acted alone." Kiku went wide eyed and whispered something into the guy next to him's ear. "no, you have it wrong, he was Norwegian" then kiku spread more rumors, one guy added on "in fact they were elderly Norwegians'" then another guy chimed in "it was a gang of elderly Norwegians with small feet" kiku was snickering so much his vision blurred. "well its high time that bank got robbed" Arthur Kirkland exclaimed. the entire room (again except for kiku) gasped. "like this institution, the bank of England is out dated" Peter scowled. "Kirkland if there were scientist like you, there would be a past of dinosaur's, Neanderthals and evolution, along with a future of radio waves, cellular communication, and flying machines" the entire room laughed (even kiku, I mean come on? a flying machine) "besides what do you know about the bank?" he said. Arthur pulled out his pocket watch "at noon a ship left Doberman palace, leading all the way to the orient express, in little over a month that man could be in china." Kiku perked up. china, his home, in a month!? could it be done? "so what your saying Kirkland is that that man could travel around the globe in a fort night" Alistair commented. "technically by my calculations it would be exactly 80 days" Arthur said proudly

Kiku couldn't pass up this not only free but fast travel to china, so whispered into a mans ear "he says it can be done he should prove it" the man passed it down all the way to Peter. Peter got the message "ok Kirkland, lets see you circlenavagate the globe in 80 days" Arthur right then got flustered, "Umm sir, I don't think I could, what about my other studies" Peter smirked and laughed "its just like you Kirkland, you promise so much but fail to deliver, this 80 days nonsense cant be done and you know it" Arthur felt fury flood throughout his veins "of Couse it can but lets make this bet interesting. ill give up inventing and science forever if I am wrong and if I am right I want your position as head of the royal academy" Peter contemplated this idea. then he realized he cant loose "alright ill give up my position if you can do what you say, I still think it cant be done though" Arthur looked at peter and smiled "you know the world will forget at what you thought was impossible but it will be hard to forget the man who traveled the globe in 80 days, starting at noon tomorrow." so they shook on it, and Arthur took kiku home to pack. little did Arthur knew that kiku was already packed with the jade cat

*hey guys its Paige the narrator again, ok so Stephan is an Oc of Quebec, Wy is a micronation in Australia, Alistair is an Oc of Scottland (get it he is the head of scottland yard, I thought it was funny, your fruk fluff will come soon, I promise you that, now that I do this im thinking that peter should be in arthurs place and we get hong kong in kikus place, so tell me what you think of that, I changed Peters last name because I didn't want him related to Arthur. reviews are allways welcomed, I love them, recommendations are also loved, I want people to read my words*


	2. we interupt this story for a warning

SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, for singing a song on karaoke, hell, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!


End file.
